Falling's Just Like Flying
by Harmonize Insanity
Summary: It was a beautiful day, a warm and sunny one when that little idea of Lacie's came to mind...


A bird chirped longingly outside the window, perched precariously on a thin branch. Wings spread out wide, the creature soon took off, flapping it's wings heavily to take into the air. Soaring off into the distance, an aimless thought swirled through the air.

_Falling is much easier than flying, isn't it?_

The question floated in the back of eighteen year old Lacie's mind as she watched the bird soar into the distance—free from all burdens. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny with a nice hint of a cool summer breeze. June 2nd was the day—the day that little idea came to mind. Lacie glanced back at her book, which was an old french textbook spread across her lap. Scattered pages fluttered with the breeze as she slammed the book shut. She couldn't study today, no matter how beautiful the day really was.

_I'm destined to fall…why not fall now?_

With a loud 'thump!', she set the textbook down on her cluttered and unorganized desk, the aimless sheets of little doodles, notes and journal entries floating into the air in her wake. The chair gave a protesting screech as she stood up, slipping away from her own little studies as she advanced to the windows. The sharp shock of cold jolted her hands as she gripped the latch to the window, swinging the large windows open with a single sweep of her arms. A gentle breeze swirled in her room, only scattering the papers already strewn across the floor back into the air again. It caressed her face, making her smile. Everything seemed to leave her head for that moment, all the memories and people ceasing.

_Falling is just like flying, isn't it? I want to be the bird on the branch, free from all these things called burdens in life._

Without even thinking through the motions, her body clamored up onto the ledge, the thick stone interior of the stone tower serving as a ledge as long as her feet. Lacie glanced down, the same old bright green grass looking back up at her. Curling her toes around the ledge of the stones, she smiled.

_I wonder what it's like…to free fall…_

Lacie spread her arms out, like a bird ready to take flight from their nest for the first time. How perfect this all seemed to be set up, the scene. Her window was perfect for this, the bright green grass soon going to be more than just that same old bright green. There wasn't anybody around—at least that she could see. All she had to do was just lean forward, and all the pain would be over. Everything just over with one simple motion, the beautiful sensation of flying. None of the consequences came to mind, nor did anybody she knew. Everything seemed to be shut out from her mind—this was her moment to shine.

_I'll be free, just one motion and I'm free forever, away from everything…_

A small smile perked up on her face as the breeze whirled around her again, caressing her face almost like the loving hand of a parent, the wind tugging and swirling her spring dress around her figure. Closing her eyes, the smile only grew wider, and she leaned forward, her body slowly inching forward until it began to move faster, just about to give into the harsh forces of gravity when—

"LACIE!" a voice roared in the distance, shattering her ever so stable world. Eyes wide open the woman gasped, the ground was approaching fast—or was it? Her world was swaying, a pair of masculine arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she teetered on the edge, her entire body almost off the ledge. Speechless, the girl just blinked, unable to move or speak as the world once again jerked, her body being ripped off the ledge and back inside. With a loud 'smack', her feet hit the tile floors of her tower once more, a pair of arms still wrapped tightly around her as a flash of black hair caught her eyes.

"Os…wald…?" the words came slowly from her mouth, almost like trying to speak with a mouth full of sticky honey. Her brother looked up at her, his face reading a very puzzled expression. But his eyes read something much more then that, deep down in those violet .

"What…what were you doing…?" he asked, his voice barely audible as his arms slowly released her from his grasp. Lacie blinked, nodding her head down as she stared at the ground, that familiar tile she's been forced to look at day in and day out.

"…I'm sorry…" Lacie murmured, a concerned look flashing over her face as her brother looked away, almost too startled to say much else than he did. Either that, or he just couldn't look at her. The girl sighed softly, hugging him and trying to let the strange event slide off of him, but she knew the damage was most likely done.

Falling is just like flying…only…there's a more permanent destination.


End file.
